Moments
by purplepagoda
Summary: Life changes when you least expect it. Sometimes things happen, and dreams change. Cam has a hard time dealing with the changes in her life. Especially because she doesn't want to ask for help. Some moments define us.
1. Prologue

The day is going smoothly. The investigation is on track. Cam stands next to an exam table. She listens silently as Temperance drones on. She barely hears three words that she had to say. She tries to listen, but the thoughts in her head scream at her. Temperance stops mid-sentence. She looks at Cam. Cam notices her staring. She notices the silence. She feels the urge to say something.

"I should..."

Temperance moves to the door, she closes it. She returns to the table.

"What?" Cam questions.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You didn't hear a word I said."

"Temperance I'm sorry. I've just got a lot of things on my mind."

"I would too, if I was in your situation," she admits.

"What?"

"Nothing," she shakes her head.

"What?"

"I shouldn't have said anything. I'm obviously not supposed to know."

"Know what?"

"I'm a forensic anthropologist. I study bones everyday," Temperance states.

"I know."

"Would you agree that I'm the best?"

"Yes, but I'm not really sure where you're headed with this."

"I notice things about bones, that no one else notices."

"I know. That's why you're the best," Cam answers in confusion, fearing the impossible.

"I don't know why you're trying to hide this, maybe you aren't, but I would assume if you weren't hiding it, that you would say something."

"What do you mean?"

"The thing that you're hiding. I know what it is. People have secrets, they tell lies, but bones don't," she reveals. She stares at Cam.

Cam looks at Temperance, following her eyes. She pauses where Temperance's eyes are fixated. She purses her lips.

"You're wrong," Cam argues.

"No, I'm not. I wish you had told me," she says softly.

Her face falls, and she knows that she's made a mistake. She knows that her secret is no longer so. It was the last person she thought would figure it out. She had been wrong a lot lately. She takes a breath finally and stares into a pair of blue eyes.

"I know that I'm the last person on earth you want to talk to... but I'm a good listener."


	2. One More Day

"Where is this coming from?"

"I try not to notice things, but some are impossible not to notice."

"Is it that noticeable?"

"Not to the average person, but it is to me," Temperance admits.

"How long have you know?" Cam questions.

"I noticed two weeks ago."

"Two weeks ago?"

"Cam how long have you known?"

"I've only known for sure for three weeks. I was in denial for a while."

"How long?"

"Two weeks."

"But you're..." Temperance trails off.

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

"Why would I tell anyone? That's not my place. It's yours."

"I don't want to tell anyone until I absolutely have to."

"It won't be long. Angela will figure it out."

"How? I'm not..."

"Not yet, but it doesn't matter."

"You're right I'm..."

Temperance guesses, "Fifteen weeks."

Cam nods, "Yeah."

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"I didn't plan this," she admits.

"Most people don't," Temperance points out.

"It was very unexpected. I...I'm still in shock."

"Are you afraid something is going to happen?"

"No. I mean, I am, but that's not why I haven't told anyone."

"So your reasoning is what exactly?"

"I'm scared. I don't know what I'm going to do. This isn't what I wanted."

"Sometimes we think that we don't want things, but when we get them we're not unhappy."

"I have a career and..."

"No one is going to take that from you," Temperance reassures her.

"You'd feel the same way. I've worked my whole life for this career. I have made so many sacrifices because this was my dream."

"It wasn't always your dream was it?"

"No. Was being a forensic anthropologist always yours?"

"No. For a brief period of time I wanted to be a social worker."

"What is your point exactly?" Cam questions.

"Dreams change. Sometimes you have to change with them."

"I don't know if I want to. I don't know if I am willing, or able, to make this sort of sacrifice. I don't know how to be selfless. I don't want to have to deal with a wailing infant at three o'clock in the morning."

"Do you know how many people wish for that, and never get it?"

Cam notices Temperance's expression change.

"You wanted a baby, why did you change your mind?" Cam questions.

"I didn't."

"You could..."

"As irrational as this seems I've already pictured this child in my head, and there's only one way to get it. That's never going to happen, so I've made peace with the fact that it never will."

"It could."

"It won't."

"That's what I said," Cam admits.

"This is different."

"Why did you..."

"You just weren't yourself," Temperance answers, "Lately, you seem like your mind is in a completely different place."

"Yeah. It's on the fact that I'm thirty-seven years old with a grown child. A child who is ready to leave home, and I somehow managed to get knocked up. Now I have to sort this mess out. I don't even know where to begin. I don't know how I let this happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I've effectively used birth control without any difficulty for twenty years. How did I screw it up after all this time? I used two methods of birth control. What is the likelihood of both of them failing at the same time?"

"Booth would say that it's a sign."

"You're not Booth," Cam points out.

"Who is..."

"You don't want to know."

"I do want to know, but you don't want me to."

"I think it would be best if you didn't know."

"And why is that?"

"Because if I tell you, you're not going to be happy."

"Why not?"

"You won't approve."

"I disprove of a lot of things people do."

"You can't tell him."

"It's someone I know?"

"Can you keep it a secret?"

"I'll try," she agrees.

"Promise."

"I promise," she agrees.

When she gets home it's dark. She finds Michelle in the living room, working on homework. She takes a seat next to her on the couch. Michelle types furiously on her laptop, completely ignoring Cam.

"Are you doing homework, or checking facebook?"

"What?"

"Michelle turn the computer off for a minute," Cam begs.

Michelle finally makes eye contact, "Why?"

"Because I asked you to."

"Why are you asking?"

"I need to talk to you."

"You can talk to me while I'm on the computer."

"I would like to have your undivided attention."

"I'm listening," Michelle stares at the computer.

"You need to focus as much time on schoolwork as you do on everything else."

"Yeah, I know."

"You need to do your homework."

"Yeah I know."

"You need to wash my car tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know."

"And make sure that you take my gun to school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know."

"Michelle, you are not listening to a word I'm saying."

"Yes I am. You just told me to take your gun to school tomorrow."

"Why did you agree?"

"I'm busy."

"This conversation will take two minutes, turn the computer off."

"What conversation? If it's about school..."

"It's not, just turn the computer off," Cam insists.

"In a minute."

"Michelle turn the computer off or I'll put it in the aquarium with your fish."

"No you won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because."

"Michelle. I mean it, turn off the computer. I will take it away."

"Fine," she huffs, and rolls her eyes.

She closes the laptop, and places it on the coffee table.

"Ok, you have my full attention. What do you need to talk about?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Ok."

"And I don't want you to freak out."

"Ok," she agrees.

"I don't really know how to say this."

"Just spit it out," Michelle suggests.

"I'm pregnant."

"I know."


	3. In Love and War

"What do you mean, you know?"

"You thought that I didn't know?"

"I hadn't told you."

"That doesn't mean I didn't know."

"How long have you known?"

"Longer than you," Michelle answers.

"How long have you known?" Cam questions.

"Six weeks and four days. You came home from work, and went straight to bed. You got up in the middle of the night, and threw up. Your planner was lying on the kitchen table when before I left for school. You were still asleep, which never happens. You know that when I eat my breakfast I like to read, so I read your planner. Which is when I realized, that you were three weeks late."

"How did you know I was three weeks late?"

"Because the date was circled. And there was a full box of tampons in the bathroom... which never happens. I always have to buy more."

Cam stares at Michelle, dumbfounded.

"Then I realized you didn't know."

"Why would you think that I didn't know?"

"You have a routine, you know."

"I do not," she argues.

"Every Friday night, no matter how much wine there is, you always buy a new bottle. You brought a bottle home, and I knew I had to do something. At first I thought you were just being a moron, but then I decided you probably just didn't know."

"What happened to all the wine?"

"Does it matter now?"

"I'm just curious."

"I took it and put it in the basement in a tote that had the tree skirt, and Christmas throws in it."

"Oh."

"I was so relieved when you finally started figuring it out."

"When did you know that I was figuring it out?"

"One day you were doing bills. I was eating dinner, and all of a sudden you started flipping through your planner like a mad-woman. Then you got up and went over to the fridge to look at that calendar. Then you asked me what the date was. Then you went to the fridge and got a bottle of water."

"And I wondered why there was no alcohol in it. I was scared to death that you had been drinking it when I wasn't looking."

"Nope."

"I was only sick once. I thought..."

"But you were wrong."

"And now I'm pregnant."

"I feel a lecture about birth control coming on."

"Just don't have sex until your at least forty."

"Why forty?"

"Maybe you'll be prepared for this."

"Didn't you use birth control? You always tell me..."

"It didn't work."

"You told me that you can never be too safe."

"Sometimes you do everything right, and you still get pregnant."

"You did everything right?"

"No. I shouldn't have been doing what I was doing."

"Especially not with a co-worker."

"What?"

"You're fifteen weeks along right?" Michelle doesn't wait for her to answer, "Fifteen weeks ago I stayed at a Jenna's house, and you went out for drinks. I know because when I came home and you were asleep."

"How do you know?"

"Because I checked. You were in your bed and..."

"What did you see?"

"Nothing. Your sheet was tangled up around you, and you were wearing some guy's t-shirt."

"Why do you think it was a co-worker?"

"If it wasn't, you would have already told me. You went to see the doctor three weeks ago."

"I'm beginning to think that I should invade your privacy more often."

"I'm not the one who had sex with a co-worker. And I didn't get pregnant after having a one-night stand."

"You better not be having sex at all."

"Why would I, when I live with someone who should have her own PSA?"

"I can't believe that you knew."

"I can't believe that you didn't."

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"You're a doctor you should know what the signs and symptoms associated with pregnancy are."

"I've been a pathologist for years..."

"So everything you know has gone out the window?"

"No, it's just not something that I come across very often," she admits.

"So are you going to tell me who it is, or are you going to make me guess?"

"Michelle it doesn't matter who it is. I'm not telling him."

"At least it's not Booth. Since he wasn't even in the country at the time. That would be a nightmare."

"I wouldn't sleep with Booth. I wouldn't sleep with a co-worker."

"Not one that was current."

"What?"

"All of the people that are your co-workers now were your co-workers before, but fifteen weeks ago none of them were."

"Michelle I am not telling you who it is."

"I already know."

"No you don't," Cam argues.

"Can I see your phone?"

"Why?"

"I just want to look at something."

"You're not going to find anything," Cam answers as she hands the teenager her phone.

Michelle clicks a couple of buttons, and then holds it up to Cam. Cam stares at the picture on the phone.

"You probably should have deleted it, don't you think?"

"That doesn't prove anything," Cam answers.

"You know you can look at the date your pictures were taken, right?"

"I do now."


	4. Like Puzzle Pieces

She stands in front of the mirror, trying to suck it in. She hears footsteps coming toward her room. She looks up, and finds Michelle in the doorway.

"What are you doing up so early?" Cam questions.

"You throwing things woke me up."

"Sorry."

"Having difficulties?" she questions.

"What was your first clue?"

"I don't know. The fact that you're standing in front of the mirror in a dress that clearly isn't going to zip."

"I'm not sure I can get out of it either."

"Why did you put it on?"

"I thought that it would fit. I wore it two weeks ago."

"That was two weeks ago."

"Are you going to lecture me, or help me get out of this dress?"

Michelle rolls her eyes, and then helps Cam get out of her dress.

"I have nothing to wear. There is nothing in that closet that will fit."

"So go shopping. That's your favorite thing to do."

"I don't have time to go shopping before work, and there isn't a single store open this early. I have to go to work. I have to find _something_ to wear."

"So wear jeans."

"Jeans? I've never worn jeans to work. It doesn't matter anyway, I'm sure none of them fit."

"You've got that one pair."

"What one pair?"

"That pair that you bought last year after Christmas just in case."

"They didn't fit, they were too big."

"You were thrilled, remember?"

"I gained five pounds in three weeks," she reminds.

"And then you spent every waking minute at the gym."

"I should be spending every waking minute at the gym now."

"You really think so? You spend at least an hour there a day as it is."

"Michelle please just find me something to wear," Cam insists as she sinks onto the bed.

Michelle ventures into the closet. She tosses clothes on the bed, and then leaves the room. Cam waits for her to return. Michelle returns from her room moments later.

Michelle holds up a pair of black pants, "Here try these."

"Those are your pants."

"We can't all be a size two, and neither are you right now."

"I..."

"Just put them on!" Michelle insists.

Cam pulls the pants on. She breathes a sigh of relief when they button and zip. Michelle grabs a light blue button up.

"Where was this? I didn't even know I had this."

"It was part of your scarecrow costume last Halloween."

"Right. When you told me that I should be wearing a flannel shirt, not a dress shirt to be a scarecrow."

Cam buttons the shirt. Then she looks down.

"You shouldn't tuck it in," Michelle points out.

"There's not a blazer in there that fits. I can't leave my shirt un-tucked if..."

"What about that one that you just bought?"

"I can't find it," she admits.

Michelle rolls her eyes. She leaves the room, and returns with the blazer.

"Where did you find it?"

"Hanging up, in the laundry room."

"Oh," Cam takes the jacket, and puts it on.

"You should leave before you're late," Michelle points out, looking at the clock.

"You're right. Thank you. Have a good day at school. I don't know when I'll be home."

"Leave the credit card," Michelle insists.

Michelle follows Cam out of her room through the living room into the kitchen. Cam grabs her purse and pulls out a platinum card. She hands it to Michelle.

"Don't worry I know what you like."

"I..."

"I'll just get a few outfits, enough to last you through the week."

"Ok," Cam agrees.

"Don't forget you have doctor's appointment today at three. I'll call and remind you."

"Sometimes I feel like you're my mother."

"Sometimes I feel that way too," Michelle smiles.

"Love you, see you later," she grabs her keys, and heads out the door.

Temperance is waiting for her on the platform when she arrives.

"Where is everyone?"

"They're not here yet."

"I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't find anything to wear."

"I understand."

Later that day she finds herself sitting at her desk. Dr. Brennan walks in, and sits down. She looks at Dr. Brennan and it hits her how little the two of them really knew about each other.

"What do you need?" Cam questions.

"You left your phone on the platform," Temperance puts the phone on her desk.

"Oh."

"Michelle called."

"What did she want?"

"I didn't answer it."

"What time is it?"

"Two thirty. Why?"

"Crap. I've got to go. I'll be back in... an hour or so. You're in charge until then."

"Ok," Temperance agrees.

1/2 an hour later: Hodgins approaches Brennan.

"Have you seen Cam?"

"No. Why? Do you need her?"

"Yeah I was going to tell her about the insects that we found on the body."

"She'll be back in a little while."

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know. She had an appointment I think."

"Is she ok?"

"Why do you ask?"

"She just doesn't seem herself lately."

"I think that she's just stressed out," Brennan attempts to cover.

"I don't think so. I can't really put my finger on it, but that's not it."

Brennan has an epiphany.

"I've got to go," she excuses herself.

She scurries away. She finds herself in Angela's office.

"Sweetie are you hiding from someone?"

"I thought that you went to lunch."

"I'm back. What's going on?"

"I can't tell you."

"You can't tell me? Tell me what?"

"I just said that I can't tell you."

"If it's about Cam I already know."

"What are you talking about?"

"What I'm assuming you're talking about."

"What do you assume I'm talking about?"

"You notice things in your way, and I notice them in mine."

"Meaning?"

"You notice bones moving, and changing. I notice the fact that she crosses her hands over her stomach. I notice that she's wearing looser clothes. That's the sort of stuff I notice."

"Right," Temperance nods.

"She's pregnant. Isn't she?"

"Um..."

"She told you?"

"I confronted her."

"I'm going to pretend like I don't know until she makes an announcement."

"I don't think that she will."

"Why is that?"

"Then everyone will know."

"So?"

"I don't think she wants him to know."

"Who?"

"The father."

"She told you who it is?"

"No, she refused to tell me."

"So why do you think that is?"

"I think I just figured out who it is."

"Who?"


End file.
